War of the worlds
by Over Lord Prier
Summary: This is kingdom hearts but with alot more game characters in it! Not only squareEnix characters. SoraKairi romance TifaCloud and LaharlFlonne just some couples are being listed for now, more will be added later. Rating for swearing and violence.
1. Bonds of friendship

_I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy or anything that I shouldn't. So don't sue me please. Ok this story is something me and Jotenks put together. It's kingdom hearts but has a few other game characters in it. So always remember if you don't like it, don't read it. Honesty no one is making you read it. Anyways on with the story…_

**Chapter one: Bonds offriendship**

Sora ran swiftly through the crowds. He had to reach that ship in the third district. The heartless were coming from there, he was sure of it. As he ran he could hear Donald and Goofy following closely behind him. They were a team, and as such they would deal with this problem like a team, together. "Common were almost there!" Sora said. He could see the large doors that would lead to the third district not that far ahead. The crowd was starting to thin as they drew closer. People were getting as far away from there as possible.

"Sora look!" Goofy said, pointing to a large gummy ship hovering above them. Sora could see the heartless streaming out of it like rain from the sky. There was so many, he hadn't seen this many heartless in a long long time.

"Here we go." Sora said. Drawing his keyblade he dashed through the heartless. Oddly the force seemed to me made mostly of shadows and soldiers. Not much of an assault for a place like Traverse City, the second largest city next to Twilight. In all the commotion Donald's battle cry stood out the most. Sora never really could explain it. A few heartless went flying over top of him a Goofy gave them a smash with his shield. Sora knew this wasn't going to take long… But it seemed that as quickly as the battle started, it came to a screeching halt.

Without reason, all of the heartless disappeared in retreat. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked around in confusion. They weren't beating them that badly. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, Goofy was about to say something when Donald shouted.

"Sora lookout!" Sora could hear it coming. He jumped back from where he was standing just in time to avoid the massive bolt of dark energy heading for him. Sora looked up towards the ship.

"Who's that?" Goofy asked, pointing to the front of the ship. There, standing on a ledge near what looked like a port of some kind, was a cloaked figure. Darkness seemed to flow from him, suspending him in mid-air. The figure had his hands out in front of him. Sora assumed this was where the energy came from. And it was good that Sora was able to avoid it, because there was a smoldering crater in his place.

"Who are you?" Donald yelled. The figure lifted off the ship and floated softly to the ground. Leaving a short trail of dark energy as he moved. The figure shifted its gaze towards Sora.

"The key bearer. I had hoped I would find you here." The figure said with great malice in his voice. Sora could feel the hatred coming from him. The hatred for him, and his friends. Sora drew his second keyblade, Oblivion. Oathkeeper already at his side. For a moment everything seemed still.

The figure dashed at Sora, sending him flying back. Goofy jumped at the figure striking him with his shield over and over again. The figure seemed un effected by Goofy's assault. Donald cast a gravity spell sending the figure hurling into a wall, then he let loose a barrage of fire spells at him. At this point Sora came running back in. The figure erupted from the wall seemingly unscathed. Sora and Goofy jumped at him attacking vigorously. The figure again was unaffected by the attacks of Goofy, and Sora wasn't fairing any better. Goofy was the first to go. The figure grabbed him and hurled him into the crater he had made in the wall from Donalds gravity spell. Sora landed several quick blows to the back of the figures head. The figure turned swiftly grabbing Sora on his way. The figure then flew quickly into the air. Sora fought to break himself free but was unable to break the figures grip. After a point the figure hurled sora to the ground. Sora tried desperately to think of something but there was nothing he could do.

The ground was coming closer. Sora was starting to think this was the end… Luckily he was wrong. Donald quickly cast aeraga on him. He bounced softly when he hit, rather then the sudden stop he had expected to have had happened, had Donald not have intervened. The figure made a quick decent towards the ground as Sora, Donald, and Goofy regrouped. Whoever this guy is, Sora thought, he's more powerful then anything the three of them had ever faced. The figure stopped a few feet above the ground and put his hands out in front of himself again. Goofy jumped ahead of Sora and Donald in time to catch the bolt of energy on his shield. Sora and Donald were saved from the blast. But Goofy was not so fortunate.

Goofy dropped his shield as he fell to the ground. He was badly burned from the bolt. Sora ran up to him, but got thrown back by a smaller bolt. The figure walked up to Goofy and picked him up off the ground. "I can think of no more suiting fate for you, and your friends." The figure said, looking at Goofy then stealing a glance at Sora and Donald. The figure plunged its hand into Goofy's chest. Sora watched in horror as his friends heart was taken from him. Goofy, was gone. Stolen by the darkness.

Sora watched, unable to move from the shock, as Donald attacked the figure. Only finding the same fate as his fallen friend.

Sora, now overcome with anger from the loss of his friends jumped to his feet. Knowing he didn't have what it took to harm the figure he turned his gaze to the ship still hovering over what was left of the city. Sora aimed his keyblade at the engines behind the ship. "This is for Goofy and Donald!" Sora began casting spell after spell upon the engines. The figure, now realizing that Sora hadn't gone mad, dove at Sora throwing him. But it was already to late. The damage had been done. The figure took to the air trying to get away. Sora cast gravity on him pulling him back to the ground. "You may be strong. But can you survive the explosion from a gummie ships engines going critical. The figure looked at Sora.

"And what of you, child of the light! How will you survive this?" The figure said to Sora. And with that the ship crashed into the third district. He felt the blast rush around him, the heat was scorching. Kairi, he thought to himself, I'm sorry…

Sora awoke some time later under what he assumed was a pile of debris. The only thought on his mind, how did I survive? Sora began pushing on the large piece on top of him. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea to be moving the only thing keeping the rest of the pile off of him, but he didn't have a lot of options. Sora pushed and pushed until he had enough room to cast aeraga. The bubble of solid air kept the debris off as he continued pushing. And after a few minutes he was out. He took a moment to look at his surroundings… The entire city was destroyed. People moving about he debris looking for survivors of the blast. Sora picked up the piece of debris he had used to get himself out. He almost broke down when he saw what it was. Goofy's shield, it must have protected him from the blast. "SORA!" A voice called out. Sora spun his head quickly towards the sound, he prayed with every ounce of his being that it was Donald or Goofy, but he was left somewhat disappointed. The voice was Cid's, owner of the local gummy shop and one of Sora's allies. It was good to see that he was alive, but not as good as it would have been to see his friends. "You made it, I was starting to worry." Cid took a quick look around "Where are your friends?" He asked. Sora handed the shield to Cid and began searching through the debris. Cid looked at the shield and fell silent for a moment. "Oh shit…" Said Cid. He felt suddenly as if he should be pulling his foot from out of his mouth, and sending on a collision course with another part of his body. Sora reached into the debris and pulled out a staff. Cid immediately recognized it as the one that belonged to Donald. Sora examined it for a moment then returned to Cid and retrieved the shield. He inspected it also then began heading towards the first district. "Where are you going?" Cid asked. Sora stopped and looked at him.

"To see the moogles."

_So what did you think? I hope you all liked it. Reviews are nice. Good ones, any flames will just be ignored. Suggestions are welcome but we have our basic outline of where it going and the couples. Sort of, arguments are frequent but it's coming along anyways. If we get a good number of reviews more chapters will be added. I already have it done and it's got more kewl characters in it. Dances The second one always tends to be better anyways since starting is always the hardest. _


	2. Lord of terror

I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy or Disgaea or anything that I shouldn't. So don't sue me please. So always remember if you don't like it, don't read it. Honesty no one is making you read it. Anyways on with the next chapter…

**Chapter 2**

_3 Months Later..._

A young angel scampered down the dimly lit castle hallways, peeking her head into each room. Scanning around the room and with a look of disappointment then continue on. "Laharl?" She called out hoping for a response but to her dismay only the sound of her footsteps echo greeted her. "Where in the Netherworld could he be?" She said softly slowing her pace. Stopping she sighed out loud more to herself then anyone in particular. He could be anywhere. Laharl was the Lord of terror for crying out loud. Worry etched it ways onto her angelic face. "Laharl ….?"

"What?" Almost jumping out of her skin, the blond hair beauty turned around suddenly. Throwing her fist, this by the way was easily blocked. "Are you trying to kill me?" Turning red in the face the celestian bowed her head apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Laharl!" Laharl's head tilted to the side as he glanced at her threw his dark blue bangs.

"What do you want?" He asked looking slightly irritated. She pulled her fist free before meeting his eyes. Strangely enough she could pull her fist free with ease.

"I came to find you. A strange looking human is here in the castle." Laharl's face twitched in frustration. She had seen this look before, this was not a good sign.

"Who let some stranger into MY CASTLE?" He shouted, storming past the celestian. Flonne had to think fast or this stranger would soon be a mere chew toy for Zommie.

"Laharl wait! He's just a human! He must just be here from Earth. Maybe Gorden sent him!" She said gripping onto the Overlords arm. In a lame attempt to slow him down.

"It doesn't matter Flonne! If he's here with out my permission then both Gorden and the human need to learn just who's in command here!" He continued to stomp around towards the lobby, even with Flonne's protest and un-detachable clinging.

"LILY!" Laharl rage could be easily heard all threw out the castle. "Yes prince?" Lily called back watching some vassals dive under the Rosin queen counter. Fleeing for there lives. "WHO"S THE MORON, THAT LET A HUMAN IN HERE WITH OUT MY PERMISSION?" Lily sighed, you could say she was almost waiting for that. Sometimes she wonder if she knew him better then himself. Being the gate guardian since Krechevskoy, she had been with the prince since he was born. After the queen died Lily had watched out for him and become almost like a mother to him. Wait, not a mother but a positive influence. No one compared to the queen. No one.

"I don't know prince. He just kind of appeared here." Laharl stopped dead in his tracks just glaring at her.

"Do you honestly think I'm that gullible? Damn it Lily, I have enough trouble with Gorden." Laharl growled holding his head in frustration. He was starting to get a headache.

Sora stood there gawking at the boy named Laharl who looked to be about his age. Or maybe a bit older, sixteen or seventeen maybe. The girl that stood beside Sora looked about twenty-six and yet she was talking orders from him.

"I'm telling you the truth prince. I don't know anything." Lily said again. The girl holding onto Laharl's arm let go and walked towards Sora smiling.

"Hello! What's your name?" Sora smiled weakly and felt the group's eyes on him. He didn't like being in situations like this, if things went bad he wouldn't have a lot of ways of getting out.

"I'm Sora." He squeaked out, something about these people was strange but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Maybe it was the pointy ears or red eyes… Or maybe it was the green colored guy in the corner who looked kinda, well dead. Then again he'd been to Halloween town, he'd seen weirder. The girl giggled.

"Sora? I've never met a human with a name like that before." The girl said. Sora scratched his head and smiled.

"Uh, well…" Sora had tried to tell his usual not from around here story but was swiftly cut off by more yelling from this Laharl character.

"You!" Laharl said pointing at Sora. "How the hell did you get in here?" Laharl said. His voice sounded pretty demanding, Sora was certain that answering him would be a very good idea. And he very much so wished he had an answer for him that was different from all the other ones he had been getting. Sora scratched his head again and forced out a pathetic sounding attempt at a laugh.

"Well… I uh… I'm not sure." Sora wished he could've taken that back, he wished he could've come up with some kind of convincing lie. It was obvious that the truth wasn't going to get him out of this anytime soon, but the truth was all he had. Laharl didn't look impressed with his answer, in fact he looked even angrier. Laharl raised his finger again to Sora and started to say something but was cut off by someone running in. Sora glanced at the new comer. She was taller then the rest of them and for the most part looked like a model who had lost her way. And come to think of it, she looked very familiar, had he seen her on TV. He quickly disregarded the thought as it was impossible. The woman ran over hugging onto Laharl her face dropping onto his shoulder. A sob escaped her lips, tears streaked down her pale face. "Gorden…..he's gone! I …I .." Laharl almost lost his balance. "Hey get off me!" He shouted attempting to free himself. " I… can't find him anywhere!" Jennifer's voice came out muffled by Laharl's scarf. "Well why don't you get off me and go do something about it!" Laharl shrieked attempting to brake free again but failed. "Harley…..please ….you must help me find him!" Jennifer begged. "ONLY IF YOU GET OFF ME!" A very pissed off Laharl yelled. "Thank you Harley." He glared at Jennifer dusting himself off. "Set the gate Lily." Laharl commanded. Lily nodded.

"I'm disappointed with you prince. To think you'd leave with out me just so I'd have to come save your ass later. It's almost insulting." Laharl turned his eyes narrowing, he was never anything other then frustrated with Joe.

"Would you just shut up, are you coming or not?" He hissed. The Ninja grinned, his messy hair dangling in his red eyes.

"Of course were coming." Flonne looked at the shinobi, confusion painted on her sweet face.

"We?" She asked instantly. He nodded pulling at the red scarf that hung over his shoulders. Before glancing behind him as a girl walked out from the item worlds large doors. To Sora this guy looked somewhat normal compared to some of the others except for the bulky pants and what looked like white fabric strips wrapped around his arms, his out fit was defiantly unique.

"Lady Kristin!" Flonne said happily running over to the priestess like girl approaching the group. Her brown hair was tied back into a pony tail that hung down her back just above her shoulder blades. Bangs framed her face while a head ban clung just below her hair line. It had something written in small letters, nothing Sora could understand but he felt like he seen it somewhere before. Laharl suddenly picked up his weapon off the shelf next to him. Then proceeded to walk into the middle of the now forming group and cleared his throat.

"I'm leaving now, if you're coming get your ass in the portal. Or be left behind." Laharl grinned pointing the tip of his blade at the dimensional gate. Everyone in the room fell silent. Flonne leaned closer to Sora whispering.

"His smile always means things are going to get tough." Sora swallowed the lump forming in his throat, just what did she mean by tough. Lily looked at the prince fear creeping over her normal features.

"Don't worry about a thing Lily." Joe said his hand landing on the prince's shoulder. Laharl pulled away with a smirk jumping into the portal cackling. Lily forced a weak smile. Something about this just didn't seem right; Gorden never left Jennifer behind ever.

"Are you coming with us?" Flonne asked tilting her head glancing at Sora. He shrugged, it was possible that the heartless could be here too. It would be a good idea to follow them and check things out for himself. Maybe he could even find a way back to Kairi.

"Sure why not." Sora said. Flonne nodded smiling.

"Great!" Kristin looked at Flonne shaking her head; sometimes her kindness could be dangerous. Who knows what this humans intensions really were, yet here she was smiling and offering her friendship. Flonne took his arm pulling them both into the portal followed behind by Kristin watching them closely. Jennifer brushed off the tears as Thursday her all purpose robot came up behind her humming softly.

"Let's go find Gorden Thursday." He Beeped in response and followed her into the portal. Lily sighed closing the gate.

"Please be safe prince."

Ok, so what do you think? Like it? Anyways read and review please. Thank you the Dr. for the kind email. It gave me the boost to up load this chapter. Thanks to anyone else that emails nice comments or constructive criticism that may help in the future. As for flames, to be honest, you just wasting your own time.


	3. Day of darkness

_**I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy or Disgaea or anything that I shouldn't. So don't sue me please. So always remember if you don't like it, don't read it. Honesty no one is making you read it. Anyways on with the next chapter… **_

**Chapter 3**

Joe took a headcount then a quick check of their surroundings. Lily was good at what she did, granted, but not even she was good enough to make portal travel perfect. He was pulling pieces of Rinnic out of his hair for three weeks after the last incident. Fortunately everyone was accounted for on this trip, which was the norm. "The Stellar Graveyard?" Laharl said, recognizing the landscape.

"Thursday, begin scanning for Gordan's biosigns." Jennifer said. Thursday was Jennifer's creation, an all purpose super robot. He was pretty useful to have around, and quite possibly the greatest human creation Joe had ever seen. On several occasions he had seen Thursday make incredibly complicated calculations in a matter of seconds and all in his head. But he wasn't all brains, he was also carrying an assortment of the best human weapons money could buy. Joe wasn't afraid of Thursday, but he knew from fighting him before that he wasn't to be underestimated.

"Scanning…" Thursday replied. Joe could hear Thursday's scanners powering up. If Gordan was anywhere in a five mile radius of this place, or had been in the last several hours, Thursday would know. "Detecting faint bio-resin." Thursday said as his three mechanical eyes rotated.

"Is it Gordan's?" Jennifer asked. Joe could tell she was worried. Even though Gordan was a completely ignorant of how Jennifer felt about him, that never changed how she felt. If Gordan was in trouble she was always right there for him, and if he was in any kind of danger she wanted to be right there in it with him. Thursday's mechanical eyes flashed red and yellow.

"Negative, unknown bio signatures." Thursday replied, followed by a few of his trademark beeps. Jennifer's look of worry seemed to deepen, but Joe knew that this was for more then one reason. Flonne looked shocked.

"Um, but I thought that Thursday had a copy of all the creatures in the Netherworld?" Flonne asked. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes he does, I programmed him with the bio signatures of every known creature in all the Netherworld and Celestia. There shouldn't be anything here that he doesn't know." Jennifer said. Laharl crossed his arms in frustration. Joe shot a glance at the new guy. He seemed almost unaffected by all of this, almost. His right hand had developed a slightly tighter grip and his breathing had slightly sped up. He could just be scared, but he couldn't afford to let something like that slip. Jennifer had decided to check Thursday's memory circuits, Joe decided he would take this opportunity to question the newcomer but it would have to come later. There was something new in the area, he could feel it. And from the looks of things so could Laharl.

"What is it?" Kristin asked, placing her hand on her sword. Jennifer quickly closed Thursday. Joe could once again hear Thursday's scanners power up.

Sora knew this feeling, he knew it all to well. It was a feeling that had been plaguing him for the better part of the last four years. It was the feeling they always brought with them, it was the feeling that had haunted his sleep, it was the feeling that had started all of this. God he hated it. "Unknown biosigns detected matching pre-scanned bio-resin." Thursday warned. Sora looked at Jennifer confused.

"Um, what did he say?" Sora asked. Jennifer looked tense.

"Whatever was here before just came back." Jennifer said. Sora suddenly felt very worried. He had seen this happen dozens of times before on dozens of different worlds, none of which had the proper weapons to fight them. Sora drew his keyblades, Oathkeeper and Bonds of Friendship. He could see Joe's eyes widen, his gaze focused on Sora.

"How the hell did you just…" Joe had started to say something but was swiftly cut off by a light shining over them. Sora looked up to examine where the light was coming from, it was exactly what he was worried about. A Search Ghost, a heartless. Sora tossed his keyblade at the Search Ghost hopping to destroy it, destroy before it let the others know what was here. His shot connected with the Search Ghost, destroying it, but he was certain that its light had changed to red just before.

"We have to go, now!" Sora said. Joe grabbed Sora by the scruff of the neck and held him there. Laharl drew his sword and walked up to Sora. Best Sora could tell, the blade was made entirely out of some kind of energy and it didn't look like there would be much left of him after he had a run in with it.

"What the hell was that thing?" Laharl said, demanding an answer. He swiftly took over Joe's position of Sora captor. Sora struggled to get himself free. They didn't have time for this, hell it was probably already to late. Laharl's grip tightened. "Answer me!" Laharl demanded. Sora continued to struggle with Laharl's grip.

"We don't have time for this!" Sora proclaimed. "That Search Ghost just let out our position and in a matter of minutes this place is going to be crawling wall to wall with heartless!" Sora continued to struggle. He was good, he knew how good he was, but he wouldn't be able to fight the heartless and protect them at the same time. God he wished Donald and Goofy were here, at least then he'd of stood a chance.

"Laharl please! Let him go." Flonne begged, trying to get in between the two. "What if he's telling the truth? We all could be in danger. I don't want to lose anyone!" Flonne said. Sora could feel Laharl's grip loosen. It was good to know that not all of them were so aggressive. Laharl shot a look of pure annoyance at Flonne. Flonne smirked and let out a forced giggle. Laharl's grip loosened further but it was still pretty tight. Laharl looked back at Sora.

"What's a heartless?" Laharl asked. Sora groaned.

"I would love to answer that for you but can we please get out of here first." Sora pleaded. Laharl's eyes widened a little and he shot a quick glance towards a pile of junked debris. Sora knew what he was looking at. Thursday's eyes began to flicker red and yellow.

"Multiple biosigns detected, three hundred sixty degree radius!" Thursday bellowed. A number of weapons began to mount them selves upon Thursday. And with that a Large Body heartless came crashing through the junked debris Laharl was so fixed upon. Laharl's grip on Sora disappeared and was now, seemingly, completely focused on his sword.

"Ready prince?" Joe growled his fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth. It's been awhile since he's had a descent fight. Shooting a quick glance at Kristin Joe noticed a faint look of panic, could she possibly be scared. No, it must be just his imagination. Flonne let out a small shriek as she backed away in fear, more and more tiny creatures appeared from the darkness that now covered the ground. Sora shot a glance at Laharl.

"See!" Sora snapped. Laharl shot a quick glance at Sora then returned his gaze to the large heartless, firing a blast of energy from his sword at it. The heartless was sent soaring back towards the debris but was quickly back on its feet. Laharl looked almost shocked, the heartless wasn't even scratched. Joe took another quick head count, but this time it was of the heartless. They were already outnumbered four to one. They had been in worse situation but that particular heartless just took a direct blast from the Yoshitsuna, Laharl's sword, he hadn't seen anything take that shot and recover so quickly or at all for that matter. He could see Kristin making her way towards Flonne, she knew her job. Joe began beating a path towards Laharl. He didn't think he managed to kill a single heartless the whole way, in fact he didn't even seem to be harming them.

"Prince!" Joe called. Laharl was swinging his sword madly at the heartless around them. Yoshitsuna; the sword so sharp that its weight alone can cut the strongest known metals like they were paper, the sword so strong that only Baal was able to withstand its sting and live, the sword of ten thousand victories was nothing more then an annoyance to these things. No one knew the prince better then Joe, well maybe Flonne, he knew the princes expressions and the prince looked worried. In all the battles they had ever fought Laharl had always been able to pummel whatever he was fighting, always, and he couldn't even dent the heartless. "I think we may have a problem here" Joe snapped the neck of a small heartless making a lunge for his face, or at least it should've broken its neck but he didn't here the familiar popping sound that makes. Laharl didn't answer him, either he didn't here him or he was just to busy to answer him. On the plus side, whatever problem he and Laharl were having, it didn't seem to be occurring to Kristin and the new guy. They were killing these things just fine. Joe landed a few more punches on some armor wearing heartless, they looked a little more dangerous having much more pronounced claws then the other smaller ones. He couldn't see Jennifer and Thursday, he could only hope that they were doing fine as well.

"This isn't right." Flonne stuttered her body shaking. Fear was getting the better of her, and right now someone panicking wasn't a good thing. Her whole body felt as if it were paralyzed. Her mind screamed to run yet her legs remained in the same spot not moving an inch. The smaller group of heartless surrounded the celestian, blocking off any escape. "Flonne move out of the way!" Kristin yelled swinging at the heartless around her. Flonne wanted so badly to do as she commanded but as you know that wasn't possible. The creatures known as the heartless jumped into the air landing onto Flonne's shoulders and head. There claw like fingers ripping and pulling. Covering her face and now trembling quite severely she could hear Kristin scream out to her again. "La..har..l!" Flonne managed to shriek out as she was pulled and knocked over onto the ground. She wanted to hear Laharl's voice answer but everything was muffled out by the large amount of heartless swarmed around her.

Laharl swung his head towards Flonne, she was in trouble, deep. He would be damned if he was about to let these things take her from him. Laharl grabbed a heartless lunging at him and tossed it aside as he began fighting his way towards Flonne. He could see that Sora was doing the same thing. Why was he able to destroy them, did it have something to do with his strange weapons. Laharl couldn't see Flonne under all the heartless but he knew she was there, he intended to fix that. Kristin was cutting the heartless away from Flonne as fast as she could but it was a losing battle, somehow she was able to harm them too. Laharl lunged over one of the armored heartless that was running at him and landed in front of Flonne. He wasn't sure if he was just seeing things but it looked like the pile of heartless surrounding Flonne was sinking into the ground, and Flonne was going with them! Laharl began ripping and clawing at the heartless around Flonne trying desperately to dig her out. One of the heartless bit him as he pulled it off, normally he'd of dealt with this one more personally but he didn't have time for that right now. He could tell Sora was almost there, the sounds the heartless make when they die was becoming louder and louder. The pile of heartless was almost completely gone and he still hadn't found Flonne. "LAHARL MOVE!" Sora yelled as he pushed Laharl aside. Had Laharl seen that coming it never would've worked. Sora drove one of weapons into the pile of heartless and turned it. "Now!" Sora was trying desperately to fend of the heartless with his other weapon. "Pull her out!" Sora said. Laharl immediately dove into the pile and began frantically searching for Flonne, his arms felt so cold. "I cant do this forever!" Sora said. Laharl groaned, he was doing his best for not being able to see a damned thing. Wait what was that he thought. He could've sworn he felt something, other then the heartless gnawing at him. He was right, it was Flonne's ribbon or at least he hoped it was. He started feeling around until he was certain it was Flonne then he braced himself and pulled with all his strength, he needed it because these things just weren't letting go. Laharl gave a few hard tugs and sprung Flonne loose from the heartless. She looked a little worse for ware but she would be ok. What Laharl couldn't deal with was how tightly she was clinging to him. Sora pulled his weapon from the ground and quickly dispatched the heartless coming from the ground.

"Alright this is getting seriously out of hand!" Joe said. Laharl snapped his gaze towards Joe who was starting to get overrun. Kristin and Sora were keeping the heartless around Laharl and Flonne at bay. Thursdays shield was protecting him, but where was Jennifer? Laharl looked all around but couldn't see her, had the heartless managed to do to her what they were trying to do to Flonne or was it something worse? He couldn't sense her around at all. "Prince!" Joe took a quick jump back and used lions roar, an energy blast, to force the heartless back from him. "What should we do?" Joe said. Laharl looked towards Sora, his advice of leaving was starting to sound like a good idea. Laharl didn't want to run, not in the least, but he knew that he couldn't protect Flonne from these things for long. There was just too many heartless and only Sora and Kristin could kill them. Laharl looked back at Joe and bit his lip.

"Retreat." Laharl said. He could see the surprise in Joes eyes. "Everyone make your way back to the portal." Laharl looked to Kristin again. "Kristin, cut a path outta here!" Laharl ordered. Kristin nodded. She turned to face the portal then jumped into the air.

"Dimension Slash!" Kristin yelled. As she swung her sword down a large mass of green energy flowed from the blade and cut a path strait through the heartless. Laharl began running through the path, it wouldn't take it long for the heartless to fill the empty space. He shot a quick glance back towards the others, they were all plowing through the path with Thursday pulling up the rear. Still no sign of Jennifer. Laharl passed Flonne off to Kristin, the next one to reach the portal.

"Take her." He said. He was waiting for everyone else to go first. He was pretty sure he had already lost two vassals today, he wasn't about to lose anymore. "Prince, we lost Jennifer!" Joe yelled stopping next to him but was only to be pushed threw the portal by Laharl. Sora and Thursday jumped into the gate followed closely behind a very angry Overlord.

"What Happened Prince?" Lily said, her voice slightly rose from the sudden commotion. Vassals with in ear shot slowly started to crowed around the beaten and bruised group. Laharl glanced up at her threw in raged eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" He yelled picking Sora up off the ground and pinning him to the wall. "I've never had to bail out of a fight never…. EVER!" His temper continued to flair scaring off the onlookers.

"We got beat up." Joe said bluntly answering Lily's question. Lily's mouth gaped open, what could possibly be as strong as Laharl and Joe.

"Is that even possible?" She asked almost choking on her words. The shinobi nodded.

"I know. It's scary isn't?" He mocked. Did he look scared no, but Lily knew Joe all too well. Was he scared, possibly? It didn't happen too often.

"I want some answers and, I want them now!" Laharl hissed, venom in his voice. Laharl was furious.

"Prince try and clam down!" Lily asked approaching him slowly, even she was scared of his temper from time to time. What could have happened to make him this angry? It couldn't have been just the fact that he had to retreat. Laharl dropped Sora sending Lily a death glare. His fist tensed up and punched into the wall shaking the very foundation they stood on. Lily shut her mouth closing her eyes, this would be one of those times. Lowering his head he walked away leaving everyone in silence.

Joe walked over to Sora meeting his eyes. "Look kid, I really don't want to beat the information out of you. But, I take my job very seriously." Sora coughed nervously. If Laharl could shake this entire Castle in one punch and Joe here has the job to protect him. Just what was he really capable of?

"I'll tell you what I know." Sora said sighing, he had to tell them something at least. His life depended on it. "Those creatures are called the heartless. They steal a persons heart and destroy every world in there path." As Sora was speaking he noticed Joe cock an eyebrow.

"They steal hearts huh?" Joe was almost laughing. "You're gonna have to do better then that." Joe said. Sora narrowed his eyes in an effort to look more serious, he didn't think they'd believe him. Hell it would be a first for him to be believed this fast.

"I'm telling you the truth. It's not your real heart it's like the essences of it. Understand?" The shinobi shrugged. A great killing machine but far as smarts go, Sora was unsure of Joe. Then again his story did seem far fetched even to himself who had seen it with his own eyes. "I'm telling the truth! Look you want my help right? I was the only one who could harm them so I must be telling the truth." Sora said but his eyes landed on the angel like girl named Kristin, she could hurt them to. "Wait? Why could you harm them? What makes you different?" Sora asked looking at her, confusion plastered on his innocent face.

"They have dark aura's right? My weapon was made for me specially." Sora glanced at her weapon in disbelief. "It looks like it's just old to me." He quickly covered his mouth, good one Sora keep this up and you'll be ripped to peaces for sure. She laughed. "It may look that way but it's blessed by the goddess Poitreene herself." Sora suddenly felt over come with dizziness, he struggled to remain on his feet. Poitreene? That name sounded so familiar yet he couldn't quite place where he had heard it before.

"You alright kid?" Joe asked tilting his head to the side watching him with little interest. Sora shrugged it off rubbing his eyes. "Anyways to put it bluntly it's a holy weapon." Joe rubbed his face in frustration. "I feel so stupid!" He commented shaking his head in annoyance.

"So we just need holy weapons then?" Flonne said walking out from behind Kristin. Her arms were still hugged close to her body and the look of fear still in her eyes. Sora figured the scare must have really shaken her up, not only physically but mentally as well.

"Are you alright Flonne?" Sora asked concerned. She nodded weakly but avoided his gaze.

"Someone should tell Laharl." Kristin said shooting a glance at Joe.

"No way, not me! Are you crazy?" Joe hissed. "I'm not going to talk to him until he talks to me, that's the only way to tell that he's calmed down!" Joe said.

"Celestia! They would have the proper weapons." Lily added finally speaking. Flonne nodded in agreement.

"So should we just heal ourselves up and wait for him to calm down or just go?" Kristin asked glancing from one person to the next. They exchanged nervous glances.

"I really think we should wait a bit. If Laharl is still steamed I say we go and bring him something back." Joe said crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone nodded before spreading out in there own direction.

Flonne walked towards the Netherworld hospital but checking herself over she felt no real injures. But, after what happened with those heartless things why didn't she even have a scratch? It didn't make much sense. Let alone ease her mind. Her dreams would be plagued by nightmares now she was sure of it. "What was that place?" She whispered out loud to herself. Shivering as her mind replayed the memory in her head. Keeping to herself Flonne walked threw the halls quietly, her arms remained crossed pulled into a tight hug. Even here in the castle she glanced around nervously. Jumping at the slightest sound. Thank the goddess that Laharl managed to save her, she smiled despite the scary atmosphere. He was truly her hero, it didn't matter that he was a demon. She liked him just the way he was, even with his faults. But why did Laharl have to lock himself up away from everyone? Losing a battle wasn't something he took lightly but she'd never seen him so upset before.

**_So what do you think? Like it or not? Kairi is in the next chapter, along with a few other new faces. Anyways, read and review please_.** **_Nice comments are always welcome. grins Next chapter will be up shortly. _**


	4. Princess of heart

**Ok, another chapter up. Hope you guys like it. If you don't then stop reading it, who reads something they don't like anyways right? Right.LOL. Anyways I don't own Kingdom hearts or disgaea or Final fantasy or Max or anything I shouldn't for that matter so don't sue me please. On with the story…**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'll be back I promise!" Kairi giggled, she new Sora wouldn't lie to her.

"You better! You still have my keychain remember!" He grinned down at her from the gummi ship's main doors. She smiled back feeling the butterfly's dance freely about in her stomach. Sometimes it felt like her body would explode if she didn't confess her feelings for him. Watching Sora leave was one of the hardest things she had to do.

"Starring off into space again huh?" Max asked, startling Kairi. Now flushed in the face the teenager wiped the counter again and again attempting to clean an imagery speck of dust.

"It's almost closing time. Shouldn't you be off helping Tifa?" Kairi hissed attempting to avoid any further conversation. Max's just seemed to love teasing her, but it brought some fun into her life. Max's face turned bright pink at the mention of Tifa's name.

"She asked me to see how you were holding up." He answered starching the back of his head nervously. Kairi smirked. "I'm fine as you can see so get back to work already." She teased walking out from behind the counter to pick up some glasses from an empty table in the corner. He responded with a snort and headed in back. Kairi laughed lightly and placed the glasses into a bin under her left arm. Things had changed quite a bit since the day Sora left. She still missed him terribly but also kept hope for his return. Kairi was lucky though, landing a great job here at Travers 7th Heaven. If it hadn't been for Tifa's kindness she wouldn't be here now smiling.

"Ok, that should just about do it. I don't think we need much more it's almost closing time anyways." Tifa said softly talking her place behind the counter. She smiled at Kairi before mixing a drink and taking it to a waiting customer. Tifa was so nice, everyone who left here always held there heads high and not just because of the alcohol. Tifa's personality brightened there day, her smile just had that kind of effect on you.

"Anything you need done Tifa?" Kairi asked watching the young woman.

"I'm good. Max might need some help out back." Tifa responded walking back towards the counter balancing many plates and bottles on her arms. Kairi nodded allowing Tifa to drop more empty bottles into the bin under her arm. Pushing the door open Kairi stepped into the back room and walked over to the large sink. Placing the dishes down she glanced back at Max would was counting the number of boxes and keeping track of stock.

"Need anything Max?" He shook his head.

"Just mention to Tifa that we might need to pick up some more black pepper." With that said he went right back to work counting the boxes. Kairi watched him work surprised. Max really wasn't as clumsy as his father, but they both had that cute little laugh. She giggled quietly to herself leaving the room.

"Good night Locke, be careful on your way home!" Tifa called out waving to a common customer. Kairi picked up the broom from behind the counter and started to sweep. "So any plans for tonight you guys?" Tifa asked humming quietly to herself as she cleaned off the tables for the night. Kairi nodded upon closing the door and locking it tightly. She changed the sign next switching it to closed.

"Yeah, me and Max are going to the third district again. Would you like to come?" Tifa shook her head losing the smile on her sweet face.

"I don't think I could see Max that upset again." Kairi nodded, dropping the topic. It hurt to see Tifa avoid her gaze. She managed to always keep a stiff upper lip except when it came to Cloud. Some night's Kairi just wanted to cry herself. Sora had told her that Tifa was looking for her childhood friend Cloud. When Sora told her he was alive, she was so happy. But, upon finding out that no one knew where Cloud had gone crushed her heart.

"Everything is done out back!" Max said to Tifa as he walked into the room. From what Kairi could tell Tifa forced a smile.

"You guys go head. I'll finish up and meet you later." Kairi was surprised to hear that, what could have changed her mind so suddenly?

"Are you sure Tifa?" Max asked leaning on the counter, she sure had him whipped and didn't even know it.

"Yes. Go ahead. I don't have much left to do around here anyways." She laughed messing up Max's hair playfully as she walked by. Kairi giggled leaning the broom against the wall.

"Ok. See you later." Kairi waved heading out the door followed behind by Max shortly after.

Max walked behind Kairi his head in a blur. Man Tifa was a great girl, unlike anyone he'd ever met before. She didn't judge you on what you looked like, just your personality mattered. I mean after the insentient with his father and Donald it was nice to know Tifa would always be there for him. Not only giving him a job when he first came here but when his home in the third district was destroyed along with the rest she gave him and Kairi a place to stay. No question asked. "Hey Max, are you all there?" Kairi questioned causing his train of thought to crash.

"Huh?" Max gave his head a quick shake. She giggled slowing down to walk beside him.

"You're spacing out on me." She teased. Kairi was another girl that he couldn't live with out. It was funny now thinking about how much a girl can affect a guy's life.

"Sorry. I'm starting to behave more like you." He teased back pushing her playfully. She retaliated by sticking out her toung. Childish yes but that was Kairi's personality. Everyone loved her for it too. "So, any particular reason why you wanted to come with me?" Max asked shooting a glance around the fourth district. Kairi shrugged.

"I figured you'd like some company." She replied a small smiling forming on her lips.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." Max said facing Kairi again. The mood had changed so suddenly, from goofing around to serious. It was almost scary, Max almost wished he had come alone. Almost. Kairi was the first to dare break the heavy silence that hung over them like a blanket.

"Do you think Sora's alright?" Asked Kairi. Max's eyes focused on the ground, he hoped so.

"Yeah, he's fine. Remember he promised to come back." She nodded, but her eyes still remained saddened by his absence. "I really think he's doing this to protect you." She looked to Max confused. "No honestly, Sora once told me, that he'd fight until the very end. If it meant keeping you safe." Kairi blushed madly. Max sighed, it would be nice to have someone love him the way Sora loved Kairi.

"I'm going to the grave now." Max said. Kairi nodded watching him go. Poor Max. This place marked his fathers grave. At least once a week he would come here and lay down some flowers. The people in traverse town managed to clean this place up pretty well and left graves well empty graves for Donald and Goofy. There bodies have yet to be discovered. Max didn't take it to well and this place would always stay fresh in his mind. She and Tifa did what they could to keep his mind off it but, this isn't something you really ever get over. You just have to move on with your life. Since the heartless, death just didn't effect people anymore it was common. The norm. Strange huh? Yeah, well that was life everywhere now a days. She sighed, turning away giving Max some space.

"So the princess of heart is hiding here in Traverse town?" Almost jumping out of her skin Kairi turned around feeling a chill in the air. A man in a cloak stood only millimeters away from her. "You know princess you should be more careful." He said in a mocking tone his lips curving into a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked standing her ground, just what did this creep want. She wanted to sneak a glance at Max but didn't want to risk him noticing it, just incase his position wasn't given away.

"You know very well what I mean by that Kairi. Your powers aren't a secret from everyone, and certainly not me." He hissed, sounding almost demonic.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Kairi lied, acting stupid. How did this man know her, what could he have found out? No one should have known about her powers, no one.

"Trust me princess. I know you better then you know yourself." He grinned cocking up his head revealing his hazed over dark eyes. Strains of his hair poked out from the hood on his cloak drooping in his flawless face. Damn it, why did he look so familiar. Had Kairi seen him somewhere before, not that she could remember off hand. But he looked so damn familiar.

"I've seen you before somewhere? Who are you?" He laughed. Come on Kairi, like he's going to tell you. She felt so stupid for asking but what else could you do in a situation like this. Run? No, that wouldn't be possible. He looked far too quick, it was like he was almost floating on thin air.

"You'll find that out soon enough. Right now however is a different story." He said his hands making a sudden movement. Kairi felt overcome with dizziness, she stumbled around attempting to keep her balance. But to her dismay it was far to hard to keep focus on anything. She couldn't even scream for help. Everything was spinning so fast Kairi couldn't possibly grasp onto anything. Forcing her eyes to stay open just a little longer Kairi noticed him watching her in amusement as she passed out cold in a heap of whimpers.

"Kairi!" Max screamed but it was far too late. Kairi's attacker had already fled to hell knows where. Max's ran all threw the third district checking every secret passage way and every nock and cranny. But his efforts were useless, nothing. Not even any evidence as to which way they had gone. Things didn't look good. Dropping onto his knees Max's pounded the ground with his hands. This was his entire entire fault. He shouldn't have let Kairi go with him in the first place. If he hadn't then none of this would have happened.

"MAX! What happened? Are you hurt?" Tifa hollered over the increasing wind. Rain started to fall in little pitters and patters soaking threw Tifa's light jacket. She was worried, something must have happened. Tifa ran to Max and dropped onto her knees beside him throwing her coat over his shoulders. "Max." She couldn't believe her eyes, he looked completely devastated.

"Kairi….someone took Kairi…it's all my fault." He mumbled fists clenched and shoulders hunched over.

"No don't blame yourself." Tifa said softly, hugging him. What more did Kairi and Max have to endure. They didn't deserve it. Not in Tifa's mind, she cared for them both like they were her children. "Don't worry Max. We'll find a way to get her back." Max looked up finally meeting her eyes. "Let's go talk to Leon and Cid right now. He'll come up with something." Max nodded standing up beside Tifa. She smiled hoping to set his mind at ease. Leon and Cid had to help them, Kairi's life depended on it.

Another chapter done and posted. Did you like it? I hope so. I've been quite busy with the Naruto kick I've been on the past month or so but I'll try to keep updating. Even if it's a small amount of people that do truly like this story. I know how annoying it is when you want someone to continue so badly and they just don't because of the lack of reviews. It sucks. I get so angry. Well enough of my venting, hope you enjoyed the story.


	5. City of angels

**Alright, I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me so don't sue. I have no money anyways lol. Alright here's the next chapter for the small group of people that do read this. **

**CHAPTER 5**

Joe opened the large weapons locker in his room and pulled out his 'God's Hand', the only thing he had that remotely resembled a holy weapon. He prayed that it work incase that they were attacked by the heartless in Celestia. Why the hell did the only place in the universe to mass produce holy weapons have to be Celestia anyway he thought, he hated it there. It was so bright and everything looked so… So damned cheery. "Good, still fits." He said. He tightened the glove and took a few practice swings, it was slightly heavier then his Ultimus. He would have to watch out for that.

"Are you ready?" Kristin asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Joe sighed deeply, he really didn't want to go. But then again he really didn't have a lot of choices. He had a duty to perform and it didn't exactly involve sitting around waiting for the castle to be attacked.

"No…." Joe said. Kristin giggled.

"But you're coming anyway?" Kristin asked. Joe sighed deeply again.

"Yes." Joe said, reluctantly. God he hated Celestia, why did Kristin have to be from there, why did she have to be an angel. It's not that it bothered him or anything, she could've been human for all he cared, but it was always dragging them into a lot of problems. And his being so high in Laharl's court really didn't do a lot to help either. God he wished some day's that he could just be one of the regular demons, no special titles, no worrying about the safety of the kingdom, just a simple day to day existence.

"You ok?" Kristin asked. Joe smirked in a way that made one of his fangs stick out, he loved that smirk.

"Of course." He said. With that Joe closed the weapons locker and headed out of the room. Well, the mission wasn't all bad. He would be the ranking officer on this trip, with Laharl not coming, and that would make him in charge. It had been a long time since he was able to say that. When the prince was poisoned and slept for two years the king had left Joe to watch the castle when he died. Come to think of it, those quite possibly may have been the most entertaining years of his life. Wow his mind sure was racing between topics. Then again things have kicked up again, with four years of peace. Even if he didn't want to admit it, things were starting to get interesting.

"I'll right, are you all coming?" Kristin asked stopping tilting her head to the side glancing from one person to the next. Joe watched her hand land on her hip, even little movements like that made him remember why he couldn't just leave her alone. They did both come from very different worlds, him being a demon. Let's just say not everyone enjoyed the idea of him being with her. But, damn, he couldn't help himself, no matter what everyone else was saying. She looked at him differently, treated him differently. Unlike most Celestian's.

"As you all know, since the prince isn't here, I'll be in charge." Joe said loudly and proudly. A large grin spread across his face. He just loved being in command.

"I'm right here you idiot!" Joe's grin faded. Turning slowly he dared to glance back. There stood Laharl arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. A smug smirk painted on his lips. "I guess your coming then." Joe mumbled, he was so close. So close. "Someday Joe." Kristin said softly patting Joe on the back. He sighed, shrugging. "I guess pretty soon I'll have to beat him up and take the thrown." She giggled. But Laharl didn't look so impressed. Joe just pretended to be oblivious. Now that he thought about it Laharl had calm down quite a bit since last night. He was acting normal. Which was a good thing by the way, Joe wasn't sure he could handle Laharl when he lost his temper. No one could.

"I hate to interrupt guys but shouldn't we get going. If the heartless are here then they could attack here anytime." Sora said raising his voice slightly, so he could be heard. Joe noticed his movements were more anxious. "I'll right already. Let's go before the kid has a breakdown." Joe teased, walking past him and headed for the portal. He could see Sora in the corner of his eye. He didn't look very happy, but hey like it mattered. Joe still didn't fully trust this guy, there was more to him then meets the eye.

"Smell that fresh air!" Flonne chirped, dancing around with her arms spread out. Kristin watched her with little interest. Her mind was wandering onto far more important matters. Like if the Seraph knew about the heartless? Would all the angels be able to defend themselves? Could Celestia be a target? So many question and she wouldn't get any answers until they managed to meet with the Seraph. It wasn't like it would be to hard, Celestia and the Netherworld were on good terms right now. Thanks to Laharl, he may have started out rough but he's changed into an amazing Overlord. Kristin watched Joe take a coughing fit along with Laharl. Demons never could get used to such clean air, they enjoyed the harsh sent of volcanic ash and rubble.

"Laharl! Joe! Are you alright?" Flonne asked stopping her dance and faced the two demons with concern. "Wow! I can't believe how nice it smells here." Sora added sniffing the air. "I'll be fine once we leave." Joe hissed covering his nose with his arm. Kristin knew how much Joe hated it here and not just because of the environment. "Let's just get this over with." Laharl growled, Kristin laughed as she walked towards the large double doors.

"Why do they hate it here?" Sora suddenly asked curiosity getting the better of him. Kristin stopped facing him. "Ever hear in history that Angels and demons fought. Well it's not as bad today but some angels and demon still hold onto that hatred." Sora nearly lost his footing. "You mean your real angels?" He gasped out, shock written all over his face. "Yes. You didn't know?" Flonne piped in. "No. I had no idea. I though it was a costume or something." Flonne giggled. "You humans are so silly." Joe snorted. "Silly isn't the right word Flonne. I'd go with stupid." Sora glared at Joe then back at Kristin. "Please tell me he isn't one too. I always heard of how kind and innocent angels were not like how he's been since I got here." Kristin looked at Sora with pity. "No, he's a demon just like Laharl here. You really can't be from earth if you didn't know about angels and demons." Sora's eyes enlarged to the size of Ping-Pong balls. "There demons!" Laharl snorted in response. "Just who are you really?" Joe said moving in front of Laharl. "Joe calm down. If he was trying to kill Laharl he would have done it by now." Kristin said in a scolding manner, she pulled Sora away from Joe and looked back to the doors. "Let's go!" Flonne said happily opening the doors.

Sora stepped slowly through the massive doors. Its wasn't that the prospect off seeing a new world scared him in the slightest, he didn't really think that was even possible now, it was because when the doors opened all he could see was a shining white light. Somehow the prospect of 'walking towards the light' didn't quite sit well with him having just discovered that his traveling partners were angels and demons. What bothered Sora even more was what he saw when he reached the other side of the door. In all of his wildest dream, or nightmares for that matter, he never could've imagined what he was staring at. Angels and heartless everywhere, fighting. He new heartless didn't leave a body behind when they were destroyed but apparently angels did and the number of angels he could see wasn't sitting well with him at all, in fact he was feeling quite sick to his stomach. Sora looked back at the rest of the party. Laharl and Joe looked as if they were in shock, Kristin and Flonne looked much worse. Tears were streaming down Flonne's face and Kristin looked like someone who was trying to hold theirs back. Joe tried to speak but all he seemed to be able to was mumble. Sora assumed that like he, Joe was unable to find the words. Laharl stepped forward and gazed upon the battle field, Sora walked up and stood beside him. This was very much so different from anything he had ever seen the heartless do, they never engaged in open conflict. What was going on here? Laharl pointed to a series of structures on the opposite end of the battle field. "That's the Seraphic Sanctuary. We'll find Lamington there." Laharl said. Sora looked off towards the structures. He could only assume that Lamington was the person in charge here. Joe, Kristin and Flonne walked up next to them. Flonne was trying not to cry.

"There's another route so the Seraphic Sanctuary along the Field of Virtue." Kristin pointed the path out with her finger. Sora tried desperately to ignore the battle field below and to look towards where Kristin was pointing. "We'll have to sneak down through the forest, there" Kristin gestured towards a rather long patch of dense forest.

"Fallen angel Flonne, state your business?" Kristin dared glancing to her left side noticing the two angels that had approached the group. They didn't look to high in status but something about them did seem a little odd.

"I'm here to see Seraph Lamington. It's urgent." Flonne pleaded threw tears. Kristin felt sick to her stomach. She new way to many of these angels, it was sickening knowing they were fighting for there lives. Yet she stood here doing nothing to stop it.

"You've brought dirty demons with you. How could you possibly hope to see Master Lamington when you've been walking around with them? It's degusting." Narrowing her eyes Kristin felt over come with anger, what right did they have to judge Flonne?

"Please. These demons are my friends. We are here to seek his help in finding holy weapons." Flonne begged. The first angel looked at Flonne like she was dirt under her shoes.

"Excuse me but just who the hell do you think you are?" Kristin spat, she wasn't about to let this low angel tell Flonne she was nothing. The angel glanced up at Kristin crossing her arms.

"Does it really matter?" The second angel looked pissed. "You have no right to speak to us in that tone. Fallen angel Flonne, leave this place with your tainted wings and filthy demons and be gone." She spat her hand landing on her sword.

"Take that back!" Laharl growled, his hand was already reaching for his sword. Kristin new he could harm these angel's if he wanted, the only thing stopping him was Flonne's nature to care for others. A smirk crossed both angels lips. They looked almost thrilled at his reaction.

"You are threatening me?" She laughed. "I meant what I said. No low life demon's are allowed past these doors. No angels that have become dirty with your ways shall come here either. Fallen angel Flonne you have no place here." Flonne's tears got much worse, she was almost sobbing uncontrollably.

"I need…to ..see ..master …" The poor girl couldn't finish as both Kristin and Laharl snapped. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Kristin yelled.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Laharl shouted as he drew the Yoshitsuna. Kristin watched as Laharl impaled one of the angel's upon the blade and all the angel did was laugh.

Alright, I hope you guys like it.


End file.
